Heat Wave
by Zohh
Summary: I said this ain't the way love's supposed to be.  [Kataang Song Fiction]


I'm in this song-fiction faze, and so I bring another one! **I was going through some of my work, and I noticed that this needed a few edits.**

* * *

Katara's heart was beating faster with an adrenaline rush as her and Aang were water bending in a small like next to their campsite.

"No- Aang, your arms are supposed to move like this." Katara said, correcting the still young Avatar. To Katara, 13 was still young, and Aang did act a bit immature sometimes. Mostly when he was around Sokka.

Her heartbeat increased as she felt that rush of joy of touching Aang's soft, warm skin as she fixed his bending movements.

_Whenever I'm with him  
Something inside  
Starts to burnin'  
And I'm filled with desire  
Stop this - it's got a hold on me  
I said this ain't the way it's supposed to be_

It was quite funny, actually, because Aang was usually the one blushing fervently, and not Katara.

"Is this it?" Aang asked, looking up at his master.

"Uh, y-yeah. You've got it n-now." Katara spluttered.

Aang smiled, causing Katara's face to heat up, which fortunately went unnoticed. The problem was, Katara couldn't understand why she was acting like this. She had never felt this way before, and her first thought was that she was reading too much into this.

Perhaps it was now, after over a year, Katara had developed stronger feelings and emotion for the young Avatar. All of this was driving Katara crazy to the point where she was having trouble actually concentrating.

_It's like a heat wave burning in my heart  
I can't keep from crying  
Tearing me apart_

"You know, I'm actually kind of tired." Katara said as they finished their lesson. "I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"Okay, g'night!" Aang said, walking towards the small fire Sokka had managed to start.

"Yeah, let's hope it is one." Katara murmured to herself, walking shakily to her tent.

Clear her mind, that's all she needed to do. And probably drink a lot of water, she was pretty warm for an autumn night.

"Hey, Katara?" Katara perked up when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Yes?" She slowly got out of the small tent to find Aang standing there with a few pieces of fruit.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat? Sokka didn't burn it this time!" Aang smiled, holding out the fruit.

"N-no thanks. I'm not really all that h-hungry." She answered, still shaking.

Aang frowned a little, but walked away none the less.

_Whenever he calls my name  
Sounds so soft sweet and plain  
Right then, right there  
I feel this burning pain  
This high blood pressure's got a hold on me  
I said this ain't the way love's supposed to be_

"I cant be sick; I don't feel sick." Katara thought, taking a cool drink from her water skin.

Perhaps she was just over-panicking about all of this. Even if Katara were to be falling for Aang, which she would never admit, was she really supposed to feel like she was burning up inside?

Katara was lying down now, rubbing her temples. All of this insanity and heat was giving her a headache.

"Why is this happening?" She sighed.

It all started with water bending lessons, more specifically today's lesson. She was the teacher, and yet she was the one left blushing madly! She didn't know what to do or think, it was just too much to handle.

_Whenever I'm with you  
Something inside starts burning  
And my hearts filled with fire  
Something's got me amazed  
Don't know what to do  
My head's in a haze_

"This is just- ugh! Infuriating!" Katara finally yelled after lying there for ten minutes.

Katara took a deep breath, and unclenched her fists.

"I don't like this," Katara said after a few minutes of just breathing heavily. "I don't like love at all."

Because really: Is this the way love is supposed to be? Katara had thought love was supposed to be sweet, not intense. Maybe it was just because she had fallen for the Avatar of all people, making it so much more difficult.

_  
It's like a heat wave burning in my heart  
I can't keep from crying  
Tearing me apart_

Katara was facing her own heat wave, as some people do when they're in love.

_Something inside starts burning  
And my heart's filled with fire_

* * *

I like this one a lot, because when you only read the title and summary, it looks like it's going to be a Zutara, but then- Kataang! Hee hee. . . **Hmm, this one never got reviews. Maybe now I should put that it's a Kataang in the summary, hopefully it would get reviews no matter haw long ago I wrote this. Eh, almost 2 months ago. . .**


End file.
